That's Damon
by SalvatoreRoses
Summary: what if Enzo was the lucky one to escape in 1958 and Damon was the one stuck in that cell for 50 more years. "He never thought he would see Enzo again. But here was his little brother introducing his friend to his big brother. And that friend was Enzo." PLEASE REVIEW :(


**Okay, this fic will be surely not my best work. I missed a lot of episodes in TVD but I did my research so hopefully this will be okay. Though the timeline is confusing me a little so don't expect this to follow the exact timeline ofthe movies.**

**This will be a what-if fic.**

**What if Enzo was the lucky one, and the one who escaped and abandoned his friend behind in 1958?**

_Damon's thoughts_

**Disclaimers: Sadly, I do not own TVD. If I do, I would have added more Defan or Dalaric or DEnzo.**

**WE NEED BROMaNCE, JULIE**

Damon still has his flashbacks every once in a while. All those pain he experienced when he was in captivity in that stupid cell. He never told anyone of course. No one knew and he was kinda okay with that. He didn't tell his brother because there was no point in giving him more guilt. He doesn't really blame his brother for not looking for him in those 50 odd years he was captured, because he gave him no reason to care for him. Hah. His brother probably never spared a single thought about him.

Not that it matters, of course. _( Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that, Damon) . _

Stupid voice inside his head, shut up.

Anyway, when he finally escaped, he didn't search for his brother immediately. He spent a few years to regain his strength, to balance his mind. After that, he looked for Stefan and found him. His little brother seemed to hate him and wanted him to leave, and yeah, that stings a little but all he can really feel was relief. He would never admit it, but he was relieved to be with Stefan. He felt safe with him; because no matter how much Stefan hates him, he still won't watch Damon die if he can do anything about it.

Everything went fine and dandy, going through some past problems, doppelgänger dramas and all the other supernatural problems but everything was fine. That was fine, compared to what happened in that cell.

He remembers Enzo. His cellmate, his _friend. _That one friend who left him to die. _Alone._ He's beyond mad at him but he doesn't hate him. He can't hate him because Enzo was the hope he clung on to. He clung to his memories of him and his brother when they were human, when they were still _brothers. _He clung onto his many talks with Enzo, whose friendship kept him alive but in the end abandoned him. Hah.

He never thought he would see Enzo again.

But here was his little brother introducing his friend to his big brother.

And that friend was Enzo.

They were in the Salvatore boarding house and the whole gang was there. Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Alaric, Bonnie and even Tyler.

He didn't hear Stefan introducing them to each other. All Damon could see was Enzo. _That_ same Enzo he was stuck in that cell with for the first 5 years he was there. _That_ same Enzo he used to consider his only friend and hope. _That_ same Enzo who had looked him in the eye and turned around to abandon him.

He sees Enzo's face turn pale as they stared at each other. Neither believing the other was right in front of them.

Stefan and the others finally felt something was wrong when both stayed silent. When all the two did was stare at each other as if they were a ghost. When Enzo paled, and Damon's face went blank.

"Um... is there something wrong?" His brother asked warily.

_Oh brother, everything's wrong._

Neither his brother or his friend seemed to hear him.

Enzo's hand extended slowly as if to touch Damon but pulled back when Damon slightly tensed.

"Da...mon?" Enzo's voice was barely above a whisper but everybody in the room heard him.

"You two met each other before or something?" Caroline asked when Damon didn't answer Enzo immediately.

Damon hummed and glanced at her

"Something like that." He muttered then turned to looked at Enzo again.

"12114" Damon said stiffly. He heard Tyler ask Enzo why Damon muttered seemingly random numbers but Enzo didn't reply.

"Damon" Enzo said again. His voice slightly steady now.

"Hey Enzo, it's been a while, mate'

"You're alive" he breathed out. Everyone's brows went up sans Damon. "How did you survive?" Then Enzo winced at his own words.

_-Well, nice to see you too, Lorenzo-_

Damon's anger began to rise.

"After more than 50 years, the first thing you ask is not how are you or something like that, but instead, you ask how did I survive in that fire, whilst chained and locked up in a cage laced with vervain, when my _friend _left me to die.?"

Enzo visibly flinched and pain and regret filled his eyes.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Elena broke in, voicing out everyone's thoughts. Everyone was confused except the two.

"I turned my humanity off. I had to turn the switch, Damon" Enzo's voice shook as he spoke."The pain I felt that I have to leave to save myself and in the process, leaving the only friend I had ever known before to die was too much. I just had to turn it off because I can't take it, the pain of losing you was too much, I-" Enzo's voice broke.

"And when I turned my humanity off, I felt nothing, no remorse, no regret no pain-" Enzo was cut off by Stefan.

"Stop. What the hell are you two talking about?" Stefan said impatiently. "Your words are clearly hurting Enzo, Damon, he's my frie-"

Damon laughed. There was no humor in it. It was just pure bitterness.

_Oh, little brother. You know nothing_

"My words are hurting him? Stefan, you have no idea what happened" Damon's normally strong voice shook.

"Then tell me, tell us!" Stefan said angrily.

"Tell you? Sure, I'll tell you all" Damon said , his voice sarcastic. "I'll tell you how your friend and brother met. I'll spill all the dirty secrets of your friend and mine."

_sure, Stef, I'll tell you all my secrets_

Enzo spoke again.

"Damon, I'm sorry, okay? I'm so sor-" Enzo's voice was breaking.

"Sorry. You're sorry? Saying sorry doesn't change anything, Enzo" Damon cut him off, his voice rising.

Everyone unconsciously stepped back warily. No one has ever seen Damon this full of emotions before.

Damon took a deep breath.

"Okay, let's start my story" Damon said evenly.

"My brother and I had a little falling out and the last time we saw each other was in 1912."

Stefan looked a little uncomfortable at that.

" In the 1950s , I got myself captured" Damon let out a small pained laugh. "shot with vervain bullets twice and put in a cell.

"Why didn't I know any of this?" Stefan demanded.

_=because I don't want you to feel guilty, little brother. You would only ruin yourself more, and i cant let you do that to yourself-_

"Questions later, dear brother" Damon said in reply.

"There was when I first met Enzo, he was in the cell next to me and believe it or not, he became my friend there"

"His friendship was the one thing that kept me going, kept my humanity alive"

_Enzo was my hope_

"They tortured us there, made us their lab rats, cut open, stabbed in the eye,almost turned us inside out. All the torture you can probably never imagine"

_Yet I still had my sanity because of Enzo_

Everyone was pale. His brother's fist were clenched so tightly and his knuckles white.

"In my 4th year I've been there. Enzo came up with a plan. See,we were given a single small glass of blood every day. The plan was someone will have to give up their blood so the other one can drink 2 glasses. Enzo was the lucky one and so I was the one to give up the blood and starve myself"

"It went on for a whole year, and it was working. On the day they let us out every year, the plan went into action, Enzo killed almost everyone while I was still in the cage waiting for him to let me out"

"But then a fire started, and it was spreading fast and getting out of control"

Enzo's face was becoming whiter and paler as did everyone else.

"Enzo tried to break the cage, but he can't touch them for long because it was burning him."

_I pleaded, I begged for him not to leave me there_

"So you know what he did?" Damon asked. "He looked at me straight in the eye yet it was as if he didn't recognize me."

_I knew I was losing him_

"I kept calling his name, begging, but he turned around, closed the door, saving himself. I kept begging, yelling his name but he never came back"

_I trusted him with my life_

"Now how did I survive, you all ask"

"I wish I did die. I expected to die right then and there but one scientist spared my life. I wish he didn't because death is a million times better than being trapped in that call again, tortured every single day, for the next 50 fucking years."

"You were in there for another 50 years?" Enzo whispered. Everyone was in shock and speechless.

"Why did I never learn of this?" Stefan asked, his voice soft and unstable."Why did you never tell me, Damon?"

_because I know you'd blame yourself, fratellino_

"I held a grudge at you at first, because I was gone for so long and you didn't look for me but when I saw you, I just felt relief and I figured there was no point in giving you more guilt to feel so I never told you, or anyone else"

Enzo finally spoke again.

"I get it Damon , and I know sorry will never be enough. I know that whatever I do will never be enough" Enzo said."So go ahead, kill me, hurt me, HATE ME dammit"

_I wish I could, Lorenzo_

Damon looked at him in the eye. He looks like he's in the verge of tears and this shocked everyone because, this was Damon.

" That's the problem, Enzo. I don't hate you." Damon can barely speak will all the emotions inside him. "Because after all that, no matter how much I tried, I can't seem to hate you"

Nobody moved nor spoke. The silence was deafening.

"I can't hate you, I _don't _wanna hate you" Damon choked the words out " because you were the hope I clung onto there, sure I thought of my brother but you were the one that knows what I've been through, what _we've_ been through, you were that one person that made me hang on to my humanity, that one person that made me believe that there is still a future for me,_ I can't hate you_"

Damon was heaving, with anger, pain and sadness.

_I have to leave, before I break down, they can't see me breaking._

Enzo opened his mouth, trembling, ready to speak but

Damon turned away and was gone before anyone could blink.

Everyone was in shock. Everyone had tears in their eyes as they learned about Damon's past.

"I should have known" Stefan muttered to himself. "I should have noticed something was wrong, I should have-"

"This is why he didn't tell you" Alaric finally spoke. "He thought you would blame yourself and turns out, he was right. Your brother really knows you"

"Nobody could have known." Jeremy said. "If Damon wanted to keep something a secret, then no one would be able to ever find out"

"He never tells anyone, yeah that's Damon" Enzo said, his voice trembling.

Stefan was trembling. Of course, his brother never tells anyone his problems if he can avoid it.

That's Damon.

**OKAY. This is UNEDITED. I'll edit it on our sembreak, okay? Okay.**

**So how was it? Good? Bad? **

**TELL MEEEE**

**-Rose**

**OKAY. So I originally planned that this will be only a one-shot.**

** This idea kept running in my head so that's why I decided to type it out. Sure, I'll try this fic to have more chapters, at least (since this was only supposed to be a one-shot fic.**

**but anyway, I'll try to update if I gain some inspiration or ideas again**


End file.
